Arms Wide Open
by Mrs. One Direction
Summary: I deleted this but now I'm putting it back up, not a Robsten story pretty far from it actually
1. Audition

Rob's POV:

Today I was leaving for Texas to go to the director of this movie's house for an audition, my kids weren't thrilled.

I wished that I could take them with me, but they'd never been away from London and if they ever did have to leave for whatever amount of time, I didn't want it to be so I could go for an audition and be there for a day then come back, I wanted them to be able to see and learn things.

I hugged and kissed my kids before having to leave "be good for your grandparents ok?" they nodded "I'll be back by the time you go to bed the day after tomorrow" I kissed them one more time then left for the airport.

As I flew over London tears slid down my face, thinking about my parents, my sisters, my kids. What if this affected them? What if I lost my kids?

I made myself stop with those thoughts, because that would never happen, I would never let anything or anybody take my kids away from me.

I woke up seven hours later, I was in Texas, yay.

When I got to the director's house, I took a pill to calm my nerves before I went inside.

They called my name to come into the bedroom, a girl with brown hair was sitting on the bed and an older woman with long gray hair "hey, you must be Robert" she shook my hand and I smiled politely "yes ma'am" she laughed "oooh, a British man, this could work" she seemed really weird "Robert this is Kristen" I shook her hand "alright, let's get started" she told me to sit on the bed "alright, we're gonna do one of the kissing scenes" my heart started racing "alright, here goes nothing" Kristen said before crashing her lips to mine.

We both pulled away panting "wow! That was great!" Catherin yelled, I laughed softly.

When me and Kristen were outside of the house before we left we started getting to know each other "so what part of England are you from?" I smiled "Barnes" she nodded, I knew she didn't know where that was "so tell me about your family" I stiffened, I didn't want her to know I had kids, not yet "uh, I have a twin sister Lizzy and an older sister Victoria" she told me about her family before I went back to my hotel.

I grabbed my phone and dialed my daughters number, I bought her a cell phone about a month ago "hello?" I heard her sweet voice "hey Monkey" she giggled at the nickname I gave her when she was little "hi Daddy, what are you doing?" I smiled "I just got back from the audition, what about you?" I heard my sisters voice and then her husband's voice "playing Sorry with aunt Victoria and uncle David" I smiled, David and my older sister were married and had three boys, he's a famous footballer, David Beckham (AN: not one word about her husband, normal girls can marry famous people) he's a nice guy, he likes my kids, but most of all he loves my sister, and that's all that matters.

"You winning?" I asked smirking "no, uncle David is" I heard the noise she makes when she sticks her tongue out at someone then her squeal before her laughter then my sisters voice "your daughters a little distracted right now" we both laughed "he's tickling her isn't he?" she laughed "and giving her raspberries, Juliet don't kick him there!" I laughed loudly "your kids gonna take beating?" she blew a raspberry into the phone "shut up you brat" we talked for a few minutes before my daughter came back on "Grandma says I have to get ready for bed" I sighed "alright Juliet, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" her voice cracked when she spoke "ok Daddy" I could tell she was crying "tell your sisters I said goodnight ok?" we said our goodbyes and our "I love you's" before hanging up.

I cried myself to sleep that night, wishing I had my kids, my daughters.

I know it's short but I'll make sure the other chapters are longer!


	2. Family

Rob's POV:

Two weeks later they had a table read with the whole cast, then I saw her for the first time.

My breath caught in my throat as she walked towards me "hi, I'm Ashley" I was afraid nothing was gonna come out of my mouth "I-I'm Rob" we shook hands, a spark ran from my fingers through my whole entire body. She smiled "so your British, I like it" I smiled "do you have a last name?" she asked smiling "uh yeah, Pattinson, you?" now I was smiling, this big goofy smile "Greene".

We ended up sitting next to each other at the table read, I felt like I couldn't breathe the entire time.

About a month later we started shooting, everyone on set knew I had kids so they would come pretty much everyday, they had an onset tutor so they could get their school work done.

The kids were watching one of David's soccer games on TV, I felt bad that we couldn't be there. They all had Beckham shirts on, they missed their family which made me feel even worse because I wanted so bad for them to be happy. I watched the game for a minute before I was called to set "alright, girls I gotta go film" I kissed their heads "don't leave the trailer understand me?" they nodded and I left.

We were shooting the baseball scene today so Ashley was there, she didn't know that I liked her but I was seriously considering asking her out. I had known her for three and a half months and every time I talk to her I worry I'm gonna do something stupid, fall down, spill something on myself.

"Hey Rob" she said coming up to me "hey Ash" she smiled, a breathtaking beautiful smile "happy for it to be over?" no "sort of, I wanna go back home" I saw her smile again "miss London huh?" I nodded "miss my family, so do my girls" we talked for a little while longer before we had to go do the scene.

After we finished I went back to my trailer "hey" I said going in the door, Juliet and the others were asleep but Mia was no where in sight "Mia?" I looked everywhere, I knocked on the bathroom door, checked the bunks, looked in absolutely every place "Juliet, where's Mia?" she woke up and looked around "oh my God!" she ran outside with me behind her "I heard the door open as I was falling asleep and I thought it was you!" she was crying now, I hugged her close to my chest "shh, we'll find her, calm down" I kissed the top of her head.

We searched everywhere, the whole cast a crew was helping, including Ashley. We were looking in the woods by the field we were filming in "Mia!" nothing "where could she be?" someone asked, then I heard it "Daddy" it was a very quiet sound but I was able to follow it "Mia!" I yelled running towards where it was coming from "Daddy!" it got louder, I found her "Mia!" I picked her up and hugged her close to me "don't ever scare me like that again" I had tears in my eyes and I carried her back to where everyone else was.

About a month later I finally got to go home.

"Uncle Rob!" my nephew Romeo yelled running towards me, I smiled and picked him up "I missed you buddy" I kissed his head "I missed you too" my sister came out holding her youngest son I hugged her "how was it?" I shrugged "it was ok" she laughed "only you would think making a movie was boring".

We all sat around talking for the rest of the night until the kids fell asleep. I carried the girls to their rooms, Victoria carried Cruz to his room and David carried Brooklyn and Romeo to their rooms. We all live one house, we're just a close knit family, always have been, especially after me and my sister each started having kids.

I woke up the next day to screaming kids all over the house, I laughed, my life.

I went downstairs to find my mum and Lizzy making breakfast for everyone, David was playing with all the kids and my dad was reading the paper, a typical Saturday morning.

I went to the living room where David and all the kids were "Daddy!" Mia yelled running over to me, I picked her up and kissed her head "morning baby, sleep good?" she nodded "Daddy, come play with us" Juliet said looking up at me as she sat on the floor. I sat next to her with Mia in my lap, Candyland. Me and David didn't play for obvious reasons so we just watched them play when my phone rang "hello?" it was Catherin, joy "hey Rob, I just wanted to let you know that the premiere is gonna be in two months" I looked up at David and set Mia down on the ground before standing up and going to the other room "um ok, am I able to bring my family?" she laughed, why would she laugh? "Of course you can! I'll see you soon ok?" we both hung up.

I went back to the living room "who was that?" David asked as I sat back down "director" he nodded letting it go.

The premiere finally rolled around, my whole family went.

I saw Ashley there and I almost turned around to leave but I couldn't. I picked Mia up and held the others hands as we walked, we had to stop and take pictures for the press "Daddy, I don't like this" my third daughter Avalon said "I know baby, it'll be done soon" I kissed her head and hugged her close to my side. I worried about poor Romeo, he's had epilepsy sense 2006 and I knew the flashes would be bothering him. (AN: no joke David Beckham's second son Romeo really does have epilepsy)

We finally got home from the premiere when my phone rang "hello?" it was an unfamiliar number "is this Robert Pattinson, Sarah's ex?" oh man "yes sir" if I have to go bail her out of jail "I have called to tell you that she was killed this morning".

Sarah was the girls mother, the only time she was ever around was when they were conceived when she was pregnant and when they were born, then she'd leave. I always wondered why I kept taking her back, but if I hadn't I would not have my daughters.

"Oh, uh how?" I asked curiously "she OD'd and passed out in a homeless shelter" I sighed and wondered how to tell the girls "thank you for letting me know".

Later that night I was going to tuck the girls in and tell them about Sarah.

"Girls, can I talk to you about something?" they all sat on Juliet's bed "um, girls, your mom passed away this morning" none of them said anything "how?" Mackenzie asked "um she was uh doing drugs and it killed her" I had always taught my girls to never do drugs smoke or drink, but to some I'm being a hypocrite because I smoke and drink, I tell them not to so they won't end up like me "well I'm going to bed" Juliet said and the others went over to their beds.

I went around the room and kissed each other goodnight "say your prayers?" I asked Avalon "yes" I kissed her forehead "I love you baby" she wrapped her arms around my neck and I hugged her back "I love you Daddy".

Hearing my daughters tell me they love me is never, ever gonna get old.


End file.
